


And Then There's Knowing

by allourheroes



Series: This Isn't White Collar [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries not to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There's Knowing

“That’s-- that’s a _nice_ car.” John isn’t sure why he’s so shocked at this development. Everything he’s ever seen in the possession of Sherlock Holmes has been ridiculously high quality, more than he could hope to afford on his salary. “Where did you…” he trails off, enamoured of the exquisite seats and the shine of the trim. The car is clean--impeccably so. John can’t see a speck of dust on the thing, although there must be. Must there be? “How’d you get it?”

Sherlock opens his mouth and John knows immediately that he should never have asked, “I told--”

“No, scratch that, I don’t want to know.” Sherlock tells him anyway--of course--but John manages to tune most of that out as he admires the fine piece of machinery his… _friend_ had… _acquired_. Somehow his mind had come upon not one, but two terms he had trouble expressing and placed them in a sentence together, the thought leaving residue behind--little reminders as he smiles at Sherlock and wonders what this _thing_ is going on between them, suddenly remembering Sarah and how he hasn’t thought of her in a week now.

He doesn’t know how this situation is somehow better, his love life, if that’s what you called it, a growing light instead of the rapidly encroaching darkness that had been the last year of his marriage (and then their separation, and their divorce, and his life alone again).

If anything, having a _thing_ with Sherlock Holmes should have been more stressful.

His train of thought is broken as Sherlock moves toward him, the swish of his coat enrapturing as he presses him to the side of that gorgeous automobile, “You like it. I knew you would.”

John feels a bit breathless in such close proximity to the man, but he laughs, pushing past the onset of his nerves, “Of course you did.” He doesn’t know why he sounds so uncertain, but it’s possibly because this man, who has known him a week, keeps telling him things about himself that he hasn’t told anyone. This was an easy one to guess, but the way Sherlock speaks is cause for a stutter in his brain. Sherlock has put actual thought into it, knows what John likes, assumes things John is sure he has no right to.

The slightly quizzical look on Sherlock’s face is hard to ignore, so John goes for distraction instead, tilting his chin up towards Sherlock’s. Thankfully, the other man takes the opportunity given and kisses him, long and slow and just a bit teasing.

He pulls away enough to meet John’s eyes, breath hot on the shorter man’s face, making puffs in the cold air. John feels Sherlock’s hand move between them and a flush creeps up his cheeks. Sherlock, however, holds the keys up for him to see, “You can drive.”

John blinks, grabbing the keys from Sherlock’s hand, his fingers brushing against the gloves Sherlock’s are hidden under. “God, yes,” he breathes and Sherlock’s face breaks into a smile he returns instantaneously.

John’s anxiety settles to its usual pit in the bottom of his stomach as Sherlock slides into the passenger seat.


End file.
